Le Mari de sa soeur
by Telrian
Summary: OS - Parvati hait le mari de sa sœur. A chaque fois qu'elle le voit, elle voit tout ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais être.


**Bonjour à tous !**

Cet OS m'aura donné bien du mal… tant au niveau de la mise en page, que des fautes d'orthographes (à priori toutes éradiquées) et surtout au niveau de cette fichue concordance des temps. Normalement tout est ok maintenant, mais si vous voyez des erreurs ayant résister à mes multiples relectures, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le Mari de sa sœur.**

_**Résumé :**_ Parvati hait le mari de sa sœur. A chaque fois qu'elle le voit, elle voit tout ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais être.

...

...

...

Le silence. Brûlant, obsédant. Comme une langue de feu qui vous traverse le corps, vous brûle de l'intérieur. Ce genre de silence pesant, non désiré.

Ce silence, Parvati le hait. C'est celui qui règne dans son appartement.

Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps que ça, Parvati avait pourtant tenté de faire venir les rires, dans ce petit trois-pièces. Elle avait peint les murs d'un beau bleu, mis des rideaux blancs aux fenêtres, pour donner une vague impression d'être à la mer, et placé de-ci, de-là des objets rouges et or, pour rappeler d'où elle venait. Elle avait invité des amis à pendre la crémaillère d'abord, puis de façon régulière, à venir dîner chez elle. C'est au cours de ces petites réunions qu'elle avait revu Seamus.

...

Parvati repose bruyamment sa tasse de thé dans sa coupelle. Elle est assise sur le sofa marron de sa sœur, certainement la plus grosse horreur qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Padma est en face d'elle, installée dans un fauteuil assorti. Sur ces genoux, un bébé rond et brun tente vainement d'attraper la tasse de sa mère, posée sur la table basse entre les deux jumelles. A côté de ce dernier, dans un couffin, un autre bébé dort à poing fermé.

Padma babille tant et plus, et Parvati la laisse faire. Elle n'a pas le courage d'alimenter elle-même la conversation, et trop peur du silence pour la faire taire.

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est dans ce salon, à entendre sa sœur vanter les mérites de ses jumeaux. _Les petits monstres_, comme Parvati les nomme silencieusement, dans sa tête, mais elle sait qu'elle est injuste avec eux. Eux n'ont rien fait.

Quelque part, cela renforce la haine qu'elle éprouve à leur égard.

Six heures sonnent et Parvati se lève, coupant Padma en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle ne sait même pas de quoi ça racontait. Sa sœur lève ses yeux brun sur elle, un peu surprise, un peu résignée, et attend qu'elle parle.

_ Excuse-moi Padma. Je dois y aller. Lavande m'a promis de passer ce soir.

C'est faux bien sûr, mais Padma a appris à fermer les yeux sur les mensonges de Parvati.

De retour dans son appartement, Parvati s'affale dans son sofa à elle, qui, à défaut d'être plus confortable, est certainement de meilleur goût que celui de Padma. Le silence est revenu la hanter, mais pour l'instant Parvati ne s'en soucie guère. Ses visites chez sa sœur ont l'avantage de tellement la harasser qu'elle ne fait plus attention au vide qui la bouffe.

...

Tout commençait bien. Seamus la faisait rire, et elle ne le rendait pas indifférente. Ils avaient prix l'habitude de se retrouver chez elle, où ils passaient leur temps à rire et à flirter, même si aucun pour l'instant n'osait aller plus loin. La guerre n'était pas encore loin derrière eux, et chacun savait que l'autre n'avait pas encore assez pansé ses plaies pour penser à une vraie relation.

...

Parvati roule sur le côté, et maudit silencieusement la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. C'était malheureusement tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour la réveiller à coup sûr et éviter d'être en retard au boulot.

Elle passe une main sur son front et se redresse. Ses seins nus s'agitent un peu dans l'opération. Elle regarde derrière elle. Un homme dont elle ne connaît même pas le nom est couché à côté d'elle. Elle l'entend grogner et sourit qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est pas la seule à être réveiller par ce foutu réveil.

\- Eh ! Arrête ce truc !

Parvati fronce les sourcils et pousse un soupir. Voilà la partie qu'elle aime le moins.

\- Je l'éteindrai quand tu te seras bougé.

C'était un moldu pas la peine de lui dire que le réveil s'arrêtait de lui-même quand on sortait du lit.

L'homme rechigne, et il fallut attendre encore quelques instants et que le bruit devint véritablement insupportable pour qu'il se lève. Pendant ce temps, Parvati se lève et s'enroule dans une épaisse robe de chambre blanche. Elle a toujours horriblement froid le matin.

Elle se tourne vers l'homme. Mince, mais dans le genre mou, il n'était pas très attirant s'il n'avait pas ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Et puis il avait été gentil. Elle pouvait donc un peu lui rendre la pareille.

\- Bon, je t'offre le p'tit dèj. Mais après, tu te barres. Je dois être au boulot pour 8h et je ne veux pas que tu sois encore là, lui explique-t-elle alors qu'il enfile son caleçon de la veille.

L'homme se redresse et la fixe. Il tente une approche pouvaient-ils se revoir ? Prendre un déjeuner ensemble ? Parvati décline fermement. Une nuit pas deux, pas plus. Et surtout pas un déjeuner. Ni rien, ni quoi que ce soit.

L'homme grommelle, s'énerve, et tout un tas de nom fleuri sort de sa bouche. Cela passe sur Parvati sans que cela ne l'effleure.

Brusquement, l'homme ramasse ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre, se rhabille et s'en va, tout en ne cessant d'invectiver la jeune femme. Parvati hausse les épaules devant ce spectacle. Tant pis pour le p'tit dèj. De toute façon, il n'était pas si gentil que ça.

Après avoir ouvert la porte à son amant, Parvati va dans la cuisine, et, en silence, prépare des œufs et du thé.

Elle prend son temps pour manger et boire. Elle a toujours adoré le moment du petit-déjeuner. C'est l'un de ces rares instants où le silence ne l'insupporte pas.

7h15. Parvati se lève et débarrasse sa table. Elle file ensuite dans sa salle de bain, qui est trop petite pour accueillir une baignoire. Parvati pourrait bien l'agrandir, comme elle l'a fait pour toutes les autres pièces de son appartement, mais elle hait beaucoup trop cette pièce pour avoir envie de s'y éterniser trop longtemps. De toute façon, elle a toujours détesté les bains.

Une fois la douche finie, Parvati se regarde dans le miroir. Son reflet la fixe d'un œil inexpressif. L'eau de ses longs cheveux noirs coule dans son dos et sur ses seins. Des gouttes glissent le long de son corps, tracent des chemins qui n'existent pas sur sa peau. Elle en voit une glisser le long de sa cuisse, tandis qu'un autre effectue un sinueux chemin sur son bas ventre. Sans cesser de se fixer, Parvati tend son bras droit derrière elle et prend sa baguette, posée sur l'étagère, à côté du verre de sa brosse à dent. Elle la pointe vers son corps, et enlève le sort d'illusion. Non pas qu'elle est honte, mais des fois, Parvati aime bien faire comme avant.

...

Elle se souvint de son premier baiser avec Seamus. C'était un mois après qu'ils se soient retrouvés et qu'ils aient décidé de passer du temps ensemble. C'était elle qui avait pris les devants. Ils étaient assis sur son canapé, à rire de la dernière bévue de Neville, quand la lumière dans les yeux de Seamus l'avait happé, et lui avait donné d'en vouloir plus de lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait d'abord été surpris, mais s'était repris très vite et avait répondu avec envie à son baiser.

Ils s'étaient embrassés avec enthousiasme, longtemps, jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Jusqu'à l'oubli. Et tandis qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, Parvati espérait que ses yeux brillaient de la même manière que ceux de Seamus.

...

Lavande a l'air heureuse. A sa place, Parvati le serait sûrement aussi. Attablée à la petite table de salle à manger de l'indienne, elle mange avec appétit l'agneau que son amie lui a préparé. Cette dernière, assise en face d'elle, triture un peu plus son assiette. Parvati n'aime pas beaucoup la viande, mais Lavande adore ça, et elle a voulu lui faire plaisir. Cela fait longtemps qu'elles ne sont pas vues.

Lavande a pris un peu de poids. Ca ne se voit pas, parce que Lavande a toujours su se mettre en valeur, mais Parvati la connaît trop bien. Elle a remarqué ses poignets moins maigrelets, les légères rondeurs de ses joues, son petit ventre. _Ses seins plus gros et ses hanches plus larges_. Et tandis que son amie parle encore et encore, Parvati ne l'écoute plus, les yeux fixés sur les hanches de son amie et elle s'imagine les presser, les passer dans un entonnoir pour leur faire reprendre leur finesse d'avant.

Cela fait huit mois et quelques qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées, Lavande et elle.

...

Seamus et elle sortaient souvent ensemble. Le garçon l'emmenait au restaurant, lui faisait découvrir les films moldus (et les avantages de celui-ci). Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient à plus. C'était parfois Lavande, plus souvent seule qu'accompagnée, mais c'était habituellement Padma, qui venait toujours avec Anthony, ce qui assurait une meilleure équité.

Parvati appréciait particulièrement ces moments. C'était toujours joyeux, léger, un peu frivole, c'était loin de la guerre. Elle retrouvait sa sœur, et Seamus et Anthony s'entendaient bien.

...

7h50. Parvati prend une grande inspiration et transplane dans l'entrée du ministère. Elle grimace en arrivant et déglutit difficilement. Elle aime toujours aussi peu ce moyen de transport mais elle n'a pas de cheminée chez elle, et beaucoup trop de temps à mettre à pied pour arriver aux entrées du Ministère. Elle se fond dans la masse des gens qui arrive. Les pans de sa robe claquent entre ses jambes. Elle est pressée, Parvati. Elle slalome entre les employés, se faufile dans les trous de souris et arrive dans les premiers aux ascenseurs. Elle prend place dans un déjà bondé. Autour d'elle, ça geint, ça grogne, mais elle fait abstraction de tout.

L'ascenseur descend. Niveau 7, département des jeux et des sports magiques, et les ex-joueurs de quidditch bedonnant et suant sortent. On respire un peu mieux. Niveau 6, 5, 4 et la voilà à destination. Parvati s'extirpe en vitesse, laissant là les robes rouges des sorciers de la justice magique.

Ils sont à peine une dizaine à sortir dans le couloir. Parmi eux, une femme aux cheveux broussailleux, pas vraiment soignée, vêtue d'écarlate. Hermione.

\- Weasley ?, l'apostropha-t-on. Les elfes de maison vous manquent ?

Selwyn, bien sûr. Hermione jette un œil au vieil homme bourru, qui travaille toujours malgré sa soixantaine bien tassée.

-Non, Selwyn, je venais juste voir Parvati.

L'indienne soupire et se tourne vers son interlocutrice.

\- Patil, je vous veux dans mon bureau dans 5 min, reprit Selwyn en s'éloignant en direction de son bureau, laissant seules les deux femmes.

\- Parvati, comment ça va ?

\- Hermione, on peut sûrement se passer des formalités d'usages. Comme tu le vois, Selwyn m'attend.

La jeune femme ne se formalise pas du ton sec de l'indienne et répond :

\- Selwyn grogne mais ne mords pas. Il peut attendre un peu. Ron et moi organisons un dîner vendredi soir, tu en es ?

...

Il y avait toujours une légère barrière entre Seamus et Parvati. Des silences inavoués, des secrets de la guerre qu'on tentait d'oublier. Parvati savait bien qu'il faudrait un jour en parler, mais elle faisait tout pour retarder l'échéance.

...

C'est amusant parfois, comme la vie est pleine de coïncidences. Hermione et Parvati ont partagé le même dortoir pendant 6 ans, sans pour autant avoir développé une très grande amitié, et voilà qu'à peine sorties de Poudlard elles s'étaient retrouvées à travailler dans les mêmes bureaux. Peut-être était-ce le changement de cadre ou la maturité (ou la fin de la guerre, mais cette option-là, Parvati n'y pense jamais), mais les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été en 6 ans de vie commune. Cela explique qu'Hermione, malgré sa mutation dans le département de la Justice continue de voir régulièrement Parvati et de l'inviter. Cela explique aussi pourquoi Parvati tient à y participer, même si parfois elle préférerait être à cent mille lieux d'ici. Comme ce soir.

Tout a bien débuté pourtant. Parvati est arrivée avec huit minutes de retard, ce qui est convenable, et avec une bouteille pour les adultes et des bonbons pour enfants, ce qui est encore mieux. Elle a soupiré de soulagement en voyant que Padma et son mari n'étaient pas là après tout, il bosse régulièrement avec Ron. A la place elle a retrouvé Harry et Ginny, ce qui n'est pas une surprise, ainsi que Dean et sa compagne ce qui est plus surprenant, car Parvati les croyait encore en Hongrie. Hannah est là aussi, seule, Neville n'ayant pas pu se libérer de ses obligations à Poudlard. Sans doute, pensa Parvati avec un sourire, avait-il quelques élèves en retenues.

La conversation a commencé par des banalités, le boulot, le dernier article de Skeeter. Le voyage en Hongrie des Thomas (terre d'origine de la mariée) a tenu un long moment de la soirée. Mais comme toujours avec les gens mariés en âge d'enfanter, ça a fini par parler mioches.

Quand Petra se tourne vers elle l'interroge, Parvati explique en quelques mots sa situation. Le ton n'est ni larmoyant, ni empesé, juste neutre. C'est qu'elle a fini par avoir l'habitude, et cette pensée, là, toute de suite, lui fait un peu mal, à Parvati. Petra s'excuse, et Parvati lui répond que ce n'est rien. Même si Parvati aurait bien aimé qu'elle se taise, elle ne lui en veut pas. Parfois, c'est agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas. Pendant un instant, elle était comme tout le monde.

...

Parfois, Seamus et elle parlaient de la Guerre, par petites touches. Le sujet n'était pas tabou, mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de franchement l'aborder. Parfois, l'un des deux laissait échapper une remarque sur cette période, un « tu te souviens » au sujet d'une époque qu'ils préféreraient oublier. Qu'ils ne se souviennent que trop bien. Mais petit à petit, à mesure que le temps passe, ils commençaient à en parler un peu plus. De leur septième année à Poudlard. Pour Parvati, cette dernière prend des allures de mauvais rêves. Elle se souvient de la tension constante, de l'angoisse permanente. Des pauses salvatrices dans la Salle sur Demande, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient souffler avant de reprendre la lutte.

...

Quelques jours plus tard Hermione se présente à son bureau durant la pause déjeuner pour venir s'excuser de la scène qui s'est joué lors du dîner. Parvati hausse les épaules. Elle a l'habitude et ce n'est pas la faute de son amie. Parce que Hermione a le coeur sur la main cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir coupable et elle réitère ses excuses tout en partageant avec l'indienne son repas. Parvati sourit, la remercie, lui dit qu'elle ne lui en veut pas et elles partent sur un autre sujet même si elle sent toujours l'inquiétude de son amie par devers elle. Parvati n'aime pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et encore moins que d'autres le fassent à sa place, mais venant d'Hermione cela ne la dérange pas. Parce qu'elle sent que la juge se soucie réellement d'elle, que son inquiétude est sincère et désintéressée. Et quelque part cela réchauffe le cœur de Parvati.

...

Seamus et Parvati commencèrent à faire des projets sur le moyen et le long terme. Décidèrent de partir aux vacances aux Indes et Parvati réalisa un rêve d'enfant en retournant pour la première fois sur la terre de ces ancêtres. Discutèrent de prendre un logement pour eux deux. Même si elle savait qu'il faudrait aborder certains sujets avec Seamus avant de réellement se projeter, Parvati sentait doucement la vie reprendre ses droits. Et c'était divinement agréable.

...

Parvati ne va jamais aux anniversaires des jumeaux de sa sœur. Ils ont six ans maintenant, et voilà tout autant d'années que Parvati décline, avec plus ou moins de tact, les invitations de sa sœur à célébrer les bambins. Celle-ci persiste pourtant à la convier, chaque année, comme une tradition, alors que toutes deux savent très bien que Parvati ne viendra pas. Comme pour faire comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle a un problème avec les gosses de Padma, Parvati, c'est juste qu'elle ne tient pas toujours à les voir.

...

C'est Seamus qui en parla le premier. Peut-être parce que son histoire est plus visible avec toutes les cicatrices qui lui barrent le visage. Les Guérisseurs ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais certaines traces restent indélébiles.

Parvati se souvint. Du soir, où en rentrant dans leur Salle Commune avec Lavande et Ginny, elles avaient trouvé Seamus, inconscient dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs. L'infirmerie étant sous surveillance, elles avaient préféré l'emmener directement dans la Salle sur Demande où elles avaient tenté de le rafistoler comme elles pouvaient.

C'est qu'à ce moment-là, elles commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

Pour autant, Parvati n'avait jamais su en détail ce qui était arrivé à Seamus dans les cachots des Carrow. Elle avait entendu des choses, des murmures égarés, mais jamais le récit détaillé.

Aussi, quand Seamus se mit à parler, elle l'écouta avec attention. Elle sut qu'elle aussi devrait parler, raconter ses secrets inavouables qu'elle trimballe avec elle, mais ce jour-là, elle n'en eut pas le courage. Ces cicatrices à elles sont moins visibles, et même si Seamus savait certaines choses, elle n'avait pas cœur à lui raconter le reste. Et Parvati se demanda parfois si un jour elle le fera.

...

De temps à autre, Parvati garde les jumeaux de Padma. Pas souvent, car son appartement n'est pas aménagé pour recevoir des enfants, que Parvati travaille, et que Padma a pléthores d'options avant de de demander à sa sœur, mais cet après-midi fait parti de ces moments. Padma lui a demandé de ses garder ses petits monstres, histoire de souffler un peu et de faire un peu de shopping avec sa meilleure amie de toujours, Mandy. Parvati, comme pour faire comme avant, avait accepté et elle avait donc dit adieu à son après-midi, et accueillit chez elle les _si beaux_ garçons de sa sœur.

Pour l'instant les deux garçons sont calmes, couchés à même le sol du séjour, occupés à un puzzle que leur mère a apporté avec eux. Parvati, qui les surveille d'un œil tout en écrivant une lettre pour Neville, espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Elle n'a beau pas les voir très souvent, elle les connaît par cœur, les gosses de Padma. C'est simple, elle parvient même mieux à les distinguer que sa sœur, même si elle feint le contraire. Les deux gamins sont aussi dissemblables de caractère qu'ils sont identiques de physique. Il y a Sonny, le taiseux, qui Parvati n'a jamais vu dire plus de 5 paroles d'affilées, et il y a Sidney, l'intarrissable Sidney, et Parvati se dit qu'elle prendrait bien Sonny pour taper sur son frère, tant ce dernier lui tape sur les nerfs.

C'est d'ailleurs actuellement le cas. Alors que Sonny tente de reconstituer les pièces en silence, elle entend Sidney babiller tant et plus, conjecturant à voix haute sur l'emplacement des pièces.

Parvati laisse courir un moment, mais quand les exclamations se font si bruyantes qu'elle ne peut plus se concentrer sur ce qu'elle écrit, elle s'exclame :

\- Sonny ! Moins fort s'il te plaît.

\- Encore raté, lui répond l'enfant, nullement impressionné. Moi c'est Sidney.

Parvati pousse un soupir devant le môme bravache, s'excuse rapidement et réitère sa demande. Sidney acquiesce alors sans protester avant de retourner à son jeu.

\- Dis Parvati ?, lui demande Sidney quelques instants plus tard.

L'indienne relève la tête de la lettre qu'elle est en train d'achever. Le môme est planté à côté d'elle, en train de jouer avec une plume qui traîne tout en lui parlant. Son frère, un peu plus loin, finit le puzzle.

Parvati se retint de pousser un soupir.

\- Oui, Sonny ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant de pas savoir nous distinguer ?

Parvati lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être parce que vous êtes si semblables que personne n'arrive à vous distinguer ?, demande-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Immédiatement elle s'en veut de l'avoir un peu rudoyer. Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si leur mère les lui a confiés.

Mais cela n'arrête pas le garçon.

\- C'est faux. Toi, tu arrives toujours à nous différencier. Même Maman et Papa n'y arrivent pas tout le temps.

Parvati retint un sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça, _Sonny_ ?

L'enfant se pare d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu es la seule à toujours te tromper sur nos prénoms. _A chaque fois._

Parvati le regarde, stupéfaite. Elle le détaille, ce môme plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air. Le teint basané, le cheveu noir, l'iris qui se confond avec la prunelle, lui et son frère ressemble énormément à Padma. Et par extension à elle, Parvati.

Inconsciemment, l'indienne serre les poings.

L'enfant repose sa question et les mots échappent à Parvati, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de les contrôler.

\- Parce que je vous hais.

Ce n'est pas une réponse appropriée, surtout pour des gosses, mais c'est la seule que Parvati peut leur donner.

...

Elle avait fini par tout avouer à Seamus. Ce dernier l'avait laissé parler, longuement, ne l'interrompant pas. Tout le long de son récit, Parvati fixa ses mains qu'elle tordait régulièrement entre elles. Elle n'osa pas regarder Seamus.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, le silence s'installa. Se prolongea. Parvati eut envie de hurler contre ce silence, de crier contre Seamus, _Parle, par Merlin ! Dis quelque chose !_ mais elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux.

Finalement Seamus parla, d'une voix basse. Une question dont Parvati n'attendit même pas la fin pour répondre.

_Non, on ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a plus rien._

...

Les murs blancs, aseptisés du cabinet du docteur l'agressent, l'assaillent, lui donnent envie de vomir. Ils vous font croire à une impression de pureté, de propreté, mais Parvati sait ce qui se cachent dessous. Les cris et les gémissements, les médicaments pour soigner et les coups de baguettes pour étourdir la douleur. Parvati connaît la vérité sur les hôpitaux. Un hôpital c'est sale, ça pue la sueur et l'angoisse mêlée, c'est bruyant de la mauvaise manière. C'est du sang sur les murs, des taches vermeilles qui deviennent grenat en se transformant en flaques. Des corps ballottés, malmenés au gré des sorts et des opérations. Des blessures qui purulent, des lambeaux de chairs mortes qui tachent draps et sols, des cris angoissés, des murmures de douleurs. Des cicatrices qui durent une vie.

C'est très loin du propre calme, blanc et apparent que les médecins tentent de faire paraître en surface, un hôpital.

Alors quand son docteur, blouse repassée et éclatante, tente vainement de sauver les apparences devant elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir un sourire ironique et amer poindre sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'écoute d'une oreille. Elle a l'habitude de son discours.

Néanmoins après les formalités d'usages concernant son bilan biannuel, le discours s'altère , et Parvati, qui observait jusqu'alors une corneille noire occupée à percée une noix à travers la fenêtre, se tourne franchement vers le Guérisseur.

Il existerait une solution, dans son cas à elle. Ce ne serait pas exactement comme une guérison – après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait encore quelque chose à guérir – plutôt une substitution. Qu'elle est assez maintenant assez stabilité pour l'envisager sans problème. Parvati écoute le début avec intérêt. Un instant, la porte que la vie lui a claquée devant elle il y a maintenant des années s'entrouvre à nouveau. Avant que les précisions du Guérisseur ne la referme à nouveau.

Elle n'entend même pas la fin des explications.

Parvati refuse. Le médecin insiste, lui demande réfléchir, mais Parvati est intransigeante. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut rien provenant de Padma.

...

Seamus resta.

...

Padma a vent de la nouvelle, et elle débarque un beau jour dans le petit appartement de Parvati, passablement agitée. Cette dernière est tranquillement attablée devant son petit-déjeunez, sa tasse de thé à la main, et elle regarde sa sœur, interloquée.

Padma commence sans même lui dire bonjour, lui demandant d'un ton peiné pourquoi Parvati ne lui as rien dit. Qu'elle, Padma, est bien sûr prête à l'aider et à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour.

Parvati, à peine réveillée, tente de raccrocher les wagons.

Padma part dans un grand laïus, et Parvati finit par comprendre de quoi sa sœur parle.

Elle la coupe alors, gentiment. Lui explique qu'elle est bien comme elle est, qu'elle ne veut pas de cette solution. Qu'elle a fait ce deuil de cette idée il y a longtemps.

Padma proteste. Derrière celle-ci, Parvati sent la compassion, la culpabilité et la pitié, et elle serre un instant les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Elle comprend. Néanmoins quand sa sœur, déclare, que puisqu'elles sont jumelles, et qu'elles partagent donc les mêmes gênes et que donc ça n'avait pas d'importance d'où provenait, Parvati la coupe et se montre plus ferme. C'est non.

Padma proteste encore. Argumente qu'elles partagent tout et les yeux de Parvati deviennent de glace. Elle rembarre brusquement Padma, et celle-ci se rend compte qu'elle est allé trop loin, souvenir d'une époque qui n'existe plus. Elle s'excuse. Sa sœur hoche sèchement la tête, signe qu'elle accepte mais ne réponds pas. Le silence s'installe. Le malaise aussi et Padma d'une petite voix, après un dernier regard larmoyant à sa sœur, finit par lui dire au revoir d'une petite voix et par prendre congé.

...

Et puis un jour, lors d'une de ses sorties hebdomadaires qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble, Padma s'était présentée seule, et le regard que Seamus portait sur Parvati avait changé.

...

Parfois, au milieu de la nuit, Parvati se réveille. Elle est en sueur, et la première chose qu'elle fait est de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, de poser sa tête dans le creux de ceux-ci et de crisper ses doigts sur leurs bosses. De trembler comme une feuille, de fixer le noir avec de grands yeux de biche effarée.

Et d'attendre que ça passe. Parce que ça passe toujours. Arrive le moment où elle finit par reprendre sa respiration, et à se détendre enfin. De réussir à se souvenir de là où elle est. Elle se lève alors, allume la lumière, et va dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau, quand ce n'est pas quelque chose de plus fort, passe aux toilettes puis va se recoucher. Alors elle se souvint de là où elle n'est pas, pousse un soupir, et tente de se rendormir.

Le lendemain, elle mettra un peu plus de fond de teint sous les yeux.


End file.
